The Broken Promise
by ilovepeeta4ever
Summary: Peeta leaves to New York for two years for college. He promises Katniss that he will come back as soon as he graduates but he breaks his promise. He doesn't come back for five years. ( First chapter is the prologue)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just a prologue to a one shot I was inspired to write after listening to Taylor Swift's song called,' come back.. be here.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. Also, I don't own Taylor swifts song idea or her song. All credit goes to Taylor Swift. **

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

He leaves to New York today. He won't be back for two years because he's going to a really fancy university called,' Capital university.' He could've came back to me for the holidays or for summer, but his parent's want him working at the bakery during those times.

I've met them before; his parents. His father was a kind- hearted man, while his mother scrunched her nose every time she saw my face.

Anyway, at Capital university, Peeta will study business because he plans on opening a bakery, like his father.

"Flight to New York, now boarding," A female voice echoes through the airport.

My hold on his hand tightens as we walk towards security.

When we're no more than twenty feet away, he faces me and says," We'll talk, Skype, and text. I promise, ok?"

"Ok," I nod with tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Hey, it'll be ok," His voice cracks.

I look up and see tears pooling in his eyes.

"Try not to hit on too much girls," I try to joke but it doesn't work.

"I can't, I only have eyes for you," He vows and gives me a long kiss.

If tears aren't running down my face, they are now.

I hold him close, not wanting to let go.

"Flight to New York, leaving in Fifteen minutes," The female voice announces.

Sobs escape me, no matter how hard I try to contain them.

"Don't cry." Peeta's voice shakes." Don't cry, it's going to be ok."

"I love you, Peeta." I look up at him." I love you so much."

"I love you too, Katniss," A tear runs down his cheek.

I wipe it and give him another kiss.

When I pull away, I wrap my arms around his neck and cry uncontrollably after I hide my face in the crook of his neck.

"Please, don't forget about me," I sob.

"That can never happen," He presses several kisses on my cheek.

"Sir, you're next," A voice calls.

I look up and see security calling for Peeta to go next.

This is it, this is where we go our own ways.

" I love you," I repeat myself.

"I love you, too," Peeta gives me a long kiss.

I rest my head on his fore head and try to catch my breath.

I run my finger through his curls and say," Come back to me."

"I promise, I will as soon as I graduate," He kisses the palm of my hand.

"Sir?" The security guard says.

" I'm sorry, I have to go," Peeta apologizes with pain in his voice.

Biting my lip, I nod.

He slowly walks back ward, with our hands linked. When he's a good three feet away he lets go and gives me a sad smile.

"Bye," He says.

"Bye," I wrap my arms around myself.

I watch him go through security. By the time he's on the other side, he gives me a small wave and heads towards his plane.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter is the last chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: From the looks of it, I don't think I'm going to make this story very long but who knows; I may change my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_2 years later.._

_"When does your flight come in tomorrow, I think I can bribe my boss into letting me-" I begin._

_"Katniss," He says in a sorrowful voice._

_"Yeah," I stop ranting._

_"I- I- Baby, I'm sorry," He apologizes._

_"Peeta, what are you talking about?" I ask, suddenly scared of what his answer could be._

_"I," He sighs." I- I can't come home."_

_"But you graduated, you-" I begin._

_"I just- Please understand before- " He begins but I cut him off._

_"Understand what?!" I lose my patience. _

_"I-I'm going to stay in New York to-"He begins but I tune him out. _

_It suddenly clicks. He doesn't want to come back because he's probably tired of me but to nice to admit it. Peeta was never one to hurt someone's feelings._

_"You're- You're tired of me," I manage to say, slightly above a whisper. _

_"NO! NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" He yells into the phone. _

_"It sure sounds like it," A tear slips out my eye._

_"NO! I SWEAR TO YOU I'M NOT!" He shouts." I Just- I want to see if I can start a business."_

_I grip the phone and fight the feels of sadness._

_"How long?" I ask in a hushed tone." How long until you come home?"_

_"I-I don't know," He answers._

_"I'm not going to stop you because it's been your dream since you were ten to start a business," I say." Just...get home to me as soon as you can."_

_"I will. I promise." He says._

_"Don't make promises you can't keep," I say before I click._

_One year later..._

_I tap my fingers as I wait for his call. He promised me he would call me today. _

_I know I shouldn't be so hard on him since he's got to run two bakeries but we haven't talked in over two weeks. _

_He sent me a text earlier and we texted the whole afternoon. He told me he'd call me today at six. It's currently Six- ten. _

_I wait for another ten minutes and it becomes twenty. Twenty becomes thirty and thirty becomes an hour. _

_At seven twenty six, my phone starts to ring._

_I clench my jaw and answer at the fifth ring._

_"I'm so sorry, Katniss! There was a mix up with-" He begins._

_"With what? The stocks again?!" I yell." When you promise me something; do it!"_

_"I didn't do it intentionally!" He says._

_"Just like those other eight times!" I hiss._

_He doesn't say anything for a good ten seconds._

_"I'm doing the best I can here," He speaks up._

_"It doesn't seem so," I add._

_He sighs and says," I'm really sorry...but I promise-"_

_"You don't have to keep promising," I say and ready myself for the next part," because we're through."_

_"Katniss! No- please don't do this!" He shouts into the phone._

_"This isn't working out Peeta!" I yell." You're busy twenty-four-seven! There's no room for us!"_

_"Don't say that! We can make it work!" He yells._

_"Peeta, I've tried and tried my best but nothing seems to get better. Instead it gets worse!" My voice cracks._

_"I'll do anything, I'll-" He cries._

_"Bye, Peeta," I say._

_"No! No! KATNISS, WAIT-" He shouts._

_A tear rolls down my cheek as I end the call._

* * *

**Author's Note: Review and tell me what you all thought. Some credit goes to a guest who reviewed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is Ilovepeeta4ever. Don't worry, I'm not quitting on my fanfics. I wouldn't do that to you guys.**

**The reason for my long absence is of course me wanting to enjoy my summer and tons of homework that keeps on growing. Lately, I haven't had time to write new chapters and I apologize. I'll make sure to make it up to you all with future chapters.**

**Moving on, I would like to announce that I will be posting new chapters sometime this weekend or possibly next week. Thank you for your patience and have an amazing day.**

**\- Ilovepeeta4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or it's characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_**Three years later...**_

_**(**_**Present Day)**

"Good morning," He gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Morning," I give him a warm smile.

"What's that?" He motions towards a frying pan.

"That was bacon and eggs," I mutter.

"Looks like the neighbor's dog shit," He laughs.

"GALE!" I yell and smack him with the greasy spatula.

"Take a joke much, Catnip?" He laughs." Throw that out, we'll get something edible on the way to work."

I frown but nod.

"Sounds like a plan," I agree.

"Where's Rex?" He asks.

"Gale, you could care less about rex," I point out.

Gale and I rescued rex, a golden retriever, from a shelter about a year ago. Ever since we bought him home, he and Gale have never gotten along. It's the same thing with the people around him. He doesn't like anyone.

"He's family," He says.

I laugh and say," Babe, he nearly bit your ass off two days ago."

Two days ago, Gale and I were walking Rex around the park. When I had to tie my shoe, I gave Gale the leash.

As soon as I started tying my shoe, Rex starting growling and barking at Gale. Somehow, Rex ended up behind Gale and would've bit Gale's ass if I hadn't yelled at Rex to stop.

" He was just playing," He says as his face grows red.

"Right," I bite my lip to keep me from laugh.

"Come here," He grabs my hip and pulls me closer to him." Do you remember-"

"The day you threw up on me because you drank too-" I begin.

"No, our fifth date," He laughs.

"Oh," I say.

Two years ago, Gale and I started dating. I was hesitant at first but my sister, Prim, told me that _he _wasn't coming back since it had been a year and a number of months. She said he probably found someone else already.

So I went on the date and I ended up having a lot of fun. After the first date, we started having more dates. A year or so later, I moved in with him. Five months later, Gale asked me to marry him and I said yes.

We have a great relationship but I can't help but feel that something is missing. Maybe it's the need to get married.

"Gale, work," I snap out my thoughts and playfully push him.

"You too, Mrs. Hawthorne," He reminds me as he brings my hand with an engagement ring to his lips.

"In three weeks," I remind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's good to be back. This chapter is short because It thought I would just show you would a normal day for Katniss is before the drama does its magic. I hope you all have a great weekend and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you're all enjoying your week so far. First off, I'd like to apologize for my long absence. I was just so busy and when I wasn't I didn't know what to write about. **

**Now that I got through my writer's block, I hope you're all pleased with this new update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Katniss, I need you to take notes in today's meeting," Boggs says.

"Okay," I nod my head but internally let out an annoyed groan.

I work as a secretary for a lawyer named Boggs at a law firm.

There's nothing too exciting about it. I mainly take notes, schedule appointments, answer phone calls, etc.

I was originally a yoga instructor in town, but when Gale and I got engaged I had to look for another job so we could pay for the wedding.

"Just three more weeks," I whisper to myself.

...

I glance at the clock and see that it's seven at night.

Time to go home.

I grab my purse, coat, and head for the door.

As I walk out the building, I see that Gale is parked in his usual spot, waiting for me.

He's dressed in his.. suit?

Why is he dressed in his suit?

He always takes his suit off after he's out of work.

"Hey," I say as I get in the car.

"Hey," He gives me a small smile.

"What's with the suit?" I try to pry out the information from him.

"A friend is going to be in town for a month and were having dinner with him," He informs.

"Gale, I'm really tired and I've had a long day at work. Can't we put it off for the weekend? I just want to go home and rest," I kick off my heels and rub the arch on my foot.

"Come on babe," He insists.

"Gale, I don't want to. I'm tired. Plus, the boss is making me show up extra early tomorrow to make sure were set for-" I begin before he lashes out.

"Damn it, I'm always going to your fucking work conventions and hanging out with your friends whenever you want, why can't you do this for me?" He raises his voice.

"I never force you to go, you're always insistent on going," I mutter.

"That's because I don't want you to freak out," He angrily says.

I sigh and ignore my sore feet.

"Fine," I nod. "Lets go."

"Fine," He says and starts the car.

...

We pull up in front of the restaurant and he says," I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I apologize.

"We're good?" He asks with sorry written all over his face.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Hi, table for two?" A small, sixteen- year old girl asks.

"No, we're actually supposed to meet up with someone," Gale says.

"Okay, and what's the person's name?" She asks.

"Finnick O-" He begins.

"Gale, is that you?!" I hear a shout behind me.

I look back and see that it's a tall man, with bronze hair, tan skin, and sea-green eyes.

"Finnick!" Gale laughs and hugs his friend.

It's nice to see Gale let loose with his friends.

"How are you doing?" Finnick asks.

"Good, good, how's the wife?" Gale asks.

"She's fine," Finnick smiles and glances at me," and who is this?"

Gale places his hand on my own and pulls me forward.

"This beautiful thing, is my fiancé," Gale says causing me to turn red.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Finnick asks and winks.

I give him a tight smile and say," Katniss."

"Well, I hope you and my wife get along well," He smiles.

What?

"I hope you don't mind that I brought her along and another friend," Finnick says.

"The more the merrier right?" Gale laughs.

The door opens and a beautiful red- haired woman enters the restaurant. She has green eyes and is several inches taller than me. She could be a model.

"How dare you leave Peeta and I behind?" she says in an angry- playful tone.

Wait, what?

"Too excited ba-" Finnick begins.

"- what did you say?" I ask in horror.

"I-" She begins.

"-Finnick, Anne, I hope we don't get-" He enters the restaurant and immediately cuts himself off when his eyes land on me.

Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Tan skin...

Peeta.

* * *

**Author's Note: This story will be short... hopefully. I hope you all liked the update. Till the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta?" I say in disbelief.

His eyes are just as blue as I remember...

_No, stop! He left you and broke your heart you idiot!_

"Do you two know each other?" Finnick asks.

Before Peeta can say anything, I say," Yeah, we went to the same high school."

"Oh, so you two were friends?" Gale asks.

"No, we just had a couple of classes together, we never talked to each other much" I reply.

Peeta looks shocked but doesn't say a thing.

"Well this is perfect! Now you two can get to know each other and become friends!" Annie squeals.

"How about that Katniss?" Gale nudges my side." A guy friend for once."

"For once?" Finnick asks in amusement.

"This one only hangs out with a bunch of girls," Gale rolls his eyes jokingly." I thought she was secretly into women."

I glare at Gale and step on his foot.

"Agh! I was joking!" He yells in pain.

I turn to the hostess and say," We'd like to be seated please."

"I like her," I hear Finnick say.

...

Annie is talking up a storm about how Finnick and her met. Finnick and Gale listen to her intently while I try to pay attention but I can't seem to.

"Katniss..." Peeta says under his breath, clearly trying to get my attention.

I scowl and pretend I didn't heart him.

He lightly taps my shoe with his and I kick him hard in the shins.

"Agh!" He cries out in pain causing everyone to look at him. Hell, I even look at him .

"What's wrong?" Annie asks.

"Are you alright?" Gale asks.

"Yeah, I just... I... need another drink!" Peeta says and stands up.

He gives me a sad look before making his way to the bar.

"Hey, I need one too," Gale lifts up his empty glass." Catnip, can you do me a favor and get me a refill."

I glance at Peeta and see that he's at the bar already.

I take in a deep breath and nod.

"Scotch?" I ask Gale.

"You got it baby," He smiles.

...

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asks.

"Scotch please," I answer and awkwardly await Gale's drink.

Peeta is right beside me but I do my best to ignore him.

Just give him his damn drink so he can go away!

"Katniss..." Peeta says but I don't look at him.

"Katniss," He says in a desperate tone." Can we please talk?"

I pretend I don't hear him and tap my foot.

"Hey, Kat-" He places a hand on my arm but I snatch it away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I hiss at him with tears in my eyes." How dare you come back after all these years and ask that I speak to you?!"

"Hey-" He begins with a sad look in his eye.

"No, don't!" I hiss.

"I just want to talk, please, I need to explain-" He pleads.

"Explain what?!" I raise my tone in anger and feel tears fall down my face." How you promised you'd be back after college and you weren't?! How you barely had time for us?! How you broke my fucking heart and you didn't care because you were hundreds of miles away?! Why did you have to come back?! Things were good before you got here! I finally got over you!"

"Katniss, I'm so sorry, I-" He places a hand on my arm.

"-don't touch me!" I yell and push him away.

"Hey!" Gale's voice is now prominent.

In an instant he's in front of me and towers over Peeta.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He yells at Peeta.

"Gale-" I begin and step beside him, trying to calm him down.

"No, stay out of it Katniss!" He yells at me then looks at Peeta. "I ignored the way you were looking at her man but this is too fucking far! The next time you lay a hand on my fiancé, I will beat the shit out of you!"

"Fiancé?" Peeta asks in a devastated tone.

"Yes, my fiancé!" Gale yells.

"Katniss, is this true?" Peeta asks me with all sorts of emotions on his face.

I blink away my tears and hesitantly nod.

He lets out a sad sigh and runs a hand through his hair.

"Congratulations," He says in a fake tone before he walks out the restaurant.

I can't help but feel the same emotions I felt when I broke up with Peeta a long time ago.

"Peeta!" Annie runs after him.

"I'll pay for dinner, don't worry, just go," Finnick says in a sad tone.

"Thanks you," I whisper and walk out the restaurant.

...

As Gale drives to the house in silence, I can't help but continue to fight my tears away.

"Who was he Katniss?" Gale asks.

I sniff and say," Just someone I used to go to-"

"-don't lie to me," He says." I'm not going to get mad, I just... I don't want there to be lies between us."

"I...Peeta and I...It was a long time ago, Gale... long story short, we dated in high school... and after we graduated he went off to college in new york and we broke up years after that," I say in a whisper, remembering how broken hearted I was after the break-up.

"That's all?" Gale asks.

"That's all," I agree.

"Good," He says.

...

After I'm showered and in my PJ's I lay on my side of the bed.

Moments later, Gale joins me and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you," He says in a sleepy tone.

"I love you too," I reply in a small voice.

He goes to sleep in an instant but I don't.

I just lay awake and silently cry.

I silently cry over another man.

Peeta.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you all next update!**


End file.
